


Say My Name

by KingKay



Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daydreaming, Draco Malfoy is Obsessed with Harry Potter, Fluff, Harry Potter is Obsessed with Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Humor, M/M, Pining Harry Potter, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: There is only one word that can get Harry's attention and it is driving his friends crazy, especially since his daydreaming is getting worse.
Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Hermione: Harry!
> 
> Hermione: Harry!
> 
> Ron: Watch this. Hey Hermione have you heard what MALFOY said?
> 
> Harry: What about Malfoy? What did Malfoy say?
> 
> Ron: You’re so gay.
> 
> Harry: Shut up, Ron. What did Malfoy say?

"Harry could you pass me that book please," Hermione said before noticing the direction of Harry's gaze. Following it she wasn't surprised to find Malfoy sitting in the other corner of the library and let out a sigh. While it was tempting to elbow Harry and draw his attention, the noise he’d make would likely get them all kicked out.

"He's doing it again," Hermione said turning to complain to Ron who didn't need to ask what she meant.

"I know and I know how to fix it," he stated giving her a wink and in a low tone said. "Hey Mione, did you hear what Malfoy said the other day?"

It was almost comical how quickly Harry's focus shifted to Ron and she had to bite back the giggle crawling up her throat.

"What was that about Malfoy?"

"You are so gay for him mate," Ron pointed out wearing a large grin.

"Am not," Harry muttered but less than a second later asked, "So what did Malfoy say?"

"He said that he’s a bloody Slytherin git and you have terrible taste in men," Ron answered and Hermione gave up on holding back her amusement, letting out a loud snort followed by a soft giggle.

"I expected better of you Miss Granger, now quiet down or you'll be asked to leave," Madam Pince threatened as she walked past.

Hermione answered with a nod and took a deep breath about to ask Harry to pass the book again only to find him both sulking and looking, once again, at Malfoy who was smirking at them in satisfaction at them getting in trouble.

***

Ron woke up and stretched on the bed, his brain still trying to function at the early hour. He could hear the others moving around the dorm, banging into the bed posts as they stepping into trousers and searched for their ties or shoes. With a grunt he heaved himself up and glanced at the bed beside him. It was nice to see that Harry had gotten some sleep and he decided to let him have a few more minutes before waking him up.

Ten minutes late, once Ron was washed and dressed he shook Harry roughly.

"Come on, time to get up or we'll miss breakfast," he urged but Harry only muttered out a swear word and buried himself deeper into the blankets. With a roll of his eyes Ron tried again, shoving hard at the bundle as he shouted loudly.

"GET UP!!!"

"Go away, I'm tired," Harry answered tucking the blanket tighter as he nuzzled into his pillow. Annoyed and feeling a little devious Ron waited a few minutes before giving it one last go and leaning near Harry's head whispered.

"Malfoy is wandering around outside the window topless."

At his claim Harry shot out of bed, almost punching Ron in the face as he tossed aside his blanket and rushed to the window. His eyes squinting through the glass as he tried to see anything before he summoned his glasses and looked again.

"Where?"

"You must have missed it, such a shame but since you’re awake now hurry up and get dressed will you," Ron demanded and then sprinted out of the room before Harry could grab his wand and hex him. Still he heard Harry shouting as he raced down the stairs.

"Fucking prick!!"

*****

Harry's eyes roamed across the classroom until they landed on Draco gracefully stirring his potion. He didn't know how Draco could make it graceful but he did, as his wrist twisted gently with each rotation on the spoon he held.

The room was muggy and they had all discarded their robes and jumpers by this point, including Harry and Draco. Even so there was a red flush to Draco’s face as steam coiled from the cauldron before him and darkened his fringe so that it curled on his forehead.

Harry swallowed, it was too easy to imagine other situations where Draco would look sweaty and several of them danced through his head. As he stared at Draco he imagined the bow of his lips pressed to his own, thought of Draco's tongue tracing over skin and his mouth stretch open in a moan or wrapped around Harry's currently hard cock.

"Mr Potter is Mr Malfoy perhaps more interesting than the potion you should be brewing," A voice droned and quickly looking up Harry felt his arousal wilt as he came face to face with Professor Snape.

"Uh, no sir," he replied and turned to look at his potion only to grimace at the sickly yellow colour.

"Then I suggest you focus on what you are meant to be doing and add the rat spleens before you ruin another cauldron," Snape barked before striding away and likely out of the blast radius should his potion blow up. With his fantasies gone and hoping to avoid a trip to the hospital wing Harry kept his head down and luckily managed to save his potion.

****

“Watch out!” Ron shouted as he tugged Harry away from the suit of armour he almost walked into. Even after that he only got a grunt out of Harry before he returned to whatever daydream he was having.

“I’m getting sick of this. Hey look there’s Malfoy,” Ron said and like magic Harry reacted, his head coming up as he scanned the corridors.

“Where?”

“You really need to do something about this mate. You have a problem,” Ron pointed out as Harry deflated a little and glared in his direction.

“I don’t have a problem.”

“Fine then you have a crush and it’s damaging your health and driving everyone mental. I can’t stand the git but if it will solve this then I’m begging you to just ask him out,” Ron pleaded.

“Great plan, there’s no way he’d go out with me,” Harry moaned.

“I know that but maybe getting rejected will put an end to your obsession,” Ron said with a large grin even as Harry glowered at him before storming off in a sulk.

***

Hermione let out a sigh as she watched Harry gaze at his plate with a small smile clearly lost in a daydream but at least it meant he wasn’t staring at Malfoy for once. However she was sure that he was featuring very heavily in whatever Harry was thinking about. deciding she didn’t want to consider that too closely she turned to Ron with a pointed look.

“You know how to snap him out of it, so I don’t know why you’re looking at me,” Ron muttered in reply.

“Because we can’t keep just saying his name whenever Harry does this. We need a permanent solution,” Hermione explained in a worried whisper.

“I already told Harry to ask him out but he’s not keen on getting his heart broken and I’m not sure that wouldn’t just make this whole thing worse,” Ron whispered back.

“That’s true but maybe he wouldn’t get his heart broken,” Hermione said as she looked over at the Slytherin table.

“What?”

“I don’t know for sure but I think he might like Harry back.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because Malfoy is staring this way and has been for the last 20 mins.”

“What was that?” Harry asked responding to Malfoy’s name like it was a hypnotist’s command word.

Meanwhile across the Great Hall at the Slytherin table.

"Draco's being a creep again," Pansy pointed out as she nudged Blaise beside her.

"So, what else is new?"

"The drool for one and the heavy breathing for second. I'm honestly scared and a bit disgusted even considering what's going through his head right now," Pansy admitted shifting away from Draco who was still gazing across the Great Hall at Potter.

"Alright, I've got this. All you gotta do is say his name," Blaise commented in a relaxed tone.

“I’ve tried that but Draco doesn’t react at all, even when I shout.”

“That’s cause you’re saying the wrong name, watch and learn,” Blaise said with a smirk. “Potter.”

"What was that?” Draco asked coming out of his daze in the blink of an eye.

“Merlin you’ve got it bad,” Pansy chastised with a shake of her head.

“Got what bad?” Draco asked.

“I think she was referring to your big gay crush of Potter. It really is depressing to watch you behave so lovesick.”

“I’m not lovesick, I’m plotting,” Draco snapped as his cheeks grew red.

“Darling, the only plotting you're doing is x rated and pronounced porn. I think it’s time you move onto the real thing and actually talk to Potter,” Pansy suggested.

“I think I’ll pass on that idea since I quite enjoy living, thank you very much,” Draco muttered.

“You do know Potter fancies you back, right?”

“What?” Draco almost bellowed.

“I thought I told you, I heard his friends talking about it yesterday. It’s actually where I learned that trick of saying Potter’s name to get your attention. It’s what they have to do when Potter won’t stop looking at you,” Blaise mumbled growing more nervous as Draco’s scowl deepened.

“No, you didn’t tell me,” Draco growled.

“Well now you know, so why don’t you find out if you can make Potter say your name?” Pansy recommended with a sly grin.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last drabble of this series, it's been fun writing and posting these little funny stories but I've grown a little bored of it. I'm not leaving the fandom or adandoning this ship but I am gonna take a break from it to explore some other things and hopefully come back with some fresh ideas.


End file.
